Survivor: Chile
| video = | previousseason = All-Stars | nextseason = Krakatoa | dvdcover = | returnees = Twiggley (13), (18) Jayrodstantdog (16) DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM (16) 5martis5 (18) }} is the eleventh season of Canadienne's ORG Survivor series. This season was heavily based around going back to the roots of Survivor by removing Hidden Immunity Idols and including Outcast Island. In the end, Martynas beat Mihai in a 4-3 vote, becoming the eleventh Canadienne Sole Survivor. Louise won the Fan Favorite award by a viewer lounge vote. Alex G. was awarded Player Of The Season by the hosts. Twists * No Idols: Survivor: Chile went back to the original roots of Survivor. That meant that no idols were in play during the season, so the castaways had to solely rely on each other for help. * Outcast Island: '''Based off the Outcasts twist in Survivor:Japan, Outcast Island allowed pre-merge boots another chance to return. At set times, the members of the island would do their own tribal council, where one person was voted out for good. When the merge hit, the person with the SECOND most votes would return to the game, with immunity for the merge round. * '''Double Tribal: '''This occurred twice in the game. The first time had both tribes fight for individual immunity, and then vote someone off. The second time occurred at Outcast Island, where two people were voted out for good. * '''Tribe Swap: The original tribes swapped 16 people remained into two new tribes. These tribes then swapped again when 12 people remained. * Make Your Choice: During the merge, before each reward challenge, each contestant was given a choice between two words. Whatever the contestant choice would decide if they would receive an advantage, or give someone else a disadvantage at the next immunity challenge. Changes *'TBA' Hosts Castaways } |rowspan="6" |rowspan="8" |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |1st Eliminated Day 13 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Lmaonick "Nick" | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |2nd Eliminated Day 15 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Pierzina "Juliet" | | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |3rd Eliminated Day 17 |9 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | RedTurtle632 "Jessie" | | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |4th Eliminated Day 17 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | TacoBear28 "Edvin" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |5th Eliminated Day 21 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Icicle~Kiefer "Kiefer" | | |4th Voted Out Day 12 |6th Eliminated Day 21 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Atrain73 "Austin" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |7th Eliminated Day 21 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Twiggley "Louise" | | | |8th Voted Out Day 20 |8th Eliminated Day 21 |5 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Dreameddorn "Mitchell" | | | |rowspan="11" |9th Voted Out Day 22 | | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jayrodstantdog "Jared" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |7th Voted Out Day 16 |Returned Day 21 | rowspan="2" |8 |- |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 24 | rowspan="9" |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | DBWAWESOMEPOSSUM "David" | | | |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |12 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | MisterGohan "Alex C." | | | |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Brarskol "Bradley" | | | |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Out Day 32 |9 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | MadsMarie "Madison" | | | |Evacuated 5th Jury Member Day 34 |8 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Alexgabriel1999 "Alex G." | | | |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |4 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | V.d.18 "Valentin" | | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |7 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | Mihai22 "Mihai" | | | |Runner Up |0 |- | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" | 5martis5 "Martynas" | | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | | colspan="20" |- | | | | colspan="20" |} *An underline denotes a self vote. *An up arrow denotes a penalty vote. Trivia *Chile was the first season in Canadienne history to not have idols at all. *Chile was the second season to have someone return to the game after being the voted out, with the first being Jamaica. Links Chile Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Seasons